The Luger Test
by GoWashTheLights
Summary: Unexpectedly, Dorian is required to take the test - the one that others in his series failed, and lead to his decommission. John waits outside, uncertain and a little afraid of the results. Oneshot.


**Author Note: **Just one of my random thoughts, once again. I have no idea what's involved in the Luger test, but it seems so scary!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Almost Human, its characters, etc.

* * *

John watched as Dorian turned away from him. He opened his mouth, then closed it, the words on his lips different each time he tried to speak. Finally, just as the DRN had taken his first step into the office, John called out, "Dorian?"

Dorian looked back expectantly. John finally sighed, and glanced away. "Good luck..."

It sounded pathetic, but Dorian only smiled. "Thank you, John."

Three hours. That was how long this torture was going to last. Dorian had once said he found the Luger test unfair, but he was so polite, so willing, under the right authority, that it didn't matter. Those with hearts of gold often paid for their honestly.

John sat in one of the uncomfortable lobby chairs, resting his head against the wall behind him. A cup of warm coffee rested in his shaky hand, and he took a swig. He glanced at the clock, hoping for a positive result. The digital face read that only ten minutes had passed. John shook his head. "Dammit."

He stood, and found his way to Maldonado's office. He knocked harshly on the glass, and received a reproachful look from the woman inside. She buzzed him in and motioned for him to sit. "John, I don't have much time. What is it?"

"Does he have to go through this, Sandra?" John asked, almost pleadingly.

Her face softened, and as John still wasn't sitting, she waved her hand at the empty chair. She watched him slump into it, and said, "This isn't anything we have to worry about. Dorian is perfectly capable of passing, as he did the first time."

John wasn't convinced. "What if they throw him a curve ball? Like, there's a new question he didn't have to answer before, o-or - "

"John. _John,_" she raised her voice, and held up a halting hand. "Enough. I understand that this has to be stressful, but we have to keep on like everything is normal. The case behind the DRN model has always been controversial, and very serious." She paused a moment, looking directly at him. "You and I know that Dorian is someone special, and different than an MX; however, he's still a machine. Machines break down, just like we do, but the difference is, if anything seems faulty to the Board, they're going to shut Dorian down. There's nothing that can be done, and as much as I see that _I _deem normal..."

"...Or overlook," John added quietly, but without disrespect.

Sandra nodded, but didn't address it. "I can't do anything about this. What I need _you _to do, is go outside and get some fresh air. I didn't assign you anything today because I knew you'd prefer to be here. John," she called his name. He was looking regretfully towards the office, which had a privacy tint set on the glass. He finally tore his eyes away and looked at her.

He cleared his throat. "Sandra, I need..." He shook his head, and tried again. "I want him as my partner. We're good for each other, like you said - right?"

Sandra drew her lips into a thin line. Finally, she nodded and said, "Yes, of course you're good for each other. You're great partners, and even better cops. I'm certain that they'll take that into consideration."

She nodded again, and John took that to be the end of the conversation. He stood, mumbled a 'thank you', and walked out the door.

* * *

_"DRN-0167, thank you for taking time to see us today."_

_"Thank you in advance for answering honestly and to the best of your abilities."_

_"Thank you for completing the technical analysis portion of this test."_

Dorian pushed back the annoyance he usually reserved for John. Four years ago, for the test he'd taken before, the Board had been more polite, and had greeted him with a child-like curiosity. They'd been eager to express thanks at his success and effort put into the test, like it hadn't been mandatory. Like they would have been saddened knowing the DRNs were going to be decommissioned. Even his recent interview during his performance evaluation had been more pleasant.

Today, however, had been different. The Board had greeted him coldly, asked him to sit, and had started the program without another word. Dorian had begun, uncertain of how to react. He'd reminded himself to be more like an MX, and it seemed to be paying off as he answered the last question on the screen before him. It disappeared, and the five people sitting across from him regarded him for a long while. Dorian had nearly decided to speak the first word when an older man to his left cleared his throat.

"DRN-0167, we're now going to give you vocal questions, and you must be able and willing to answer them honestly. Do you understand?"

Dorian gave his most polite nod; He felt hesitant to even smile around these people. "I understand."

"Very well." The man looked to the end of the row, and Dorian understood that each of the members would address him with each question. The first two seemed simple. They were inquiries about John - his behavior in the field, and how the human handled himself since he'd been back in the force. Dorian could assume that a file had already been pulled up on his partner, and answered truthfully without betraying John. The same man that had spoken first now looked at him, and said, "DRN-0167, have you or your partner ever done anything report-worthy, that would potentially elicit negative consequences, and have _not _filed these actions?"

Dorian thought a moment. He felt frustrated suddenly, and fought internally to control it. The conflict rising within him confused his data files, and he realized that five pairs of eyes were peering at him expectantly. MXs didn't take this long to answer, but they had to understand what he was, didn't they? His synthetic soul allowed time for contemplation - even hesitance - and this part of him was no different than a human's. He finally found what he wanted to say, and opened his mouth.

"My partner, John Kennex, and I have not dishonestly bi-passed any miscalculations we've encountered while working together; We've also not omitted them in any way. We've made attempts to redeem the situation as morally and legally as possible in our abilities as Police Officers."

The room was silent for a moment. Dorian could only hope he hadn't failed as the next question was asked. It was starting to feel like an interrogation, and he didn't like it. "We understand that you refer to yourself primarily as 'Dorian'. Is there a particular reason you refuse to not be addressed as your series number, in preference to a name?"

This time, Dorian smiled. He thought of Rudy, no doubt pacing back and forth in the lab, biting his fingernails into nubs. "The technician who takes care of all of my needs at this time gave me the name."

The woman who'd asked the question seemed tempted to press the matter, but she only looked to the woman at the end. This woman gave a small smile, small enough that Dorian could have mistaken it, before she spoke. "Dorian, in your own words, will you please explain how your series has given benefit?"

Dorian observed the woman curiously. Even a few of her colleagues' interest seemed piqued. Perhaps it hadn't been planned, but no one was going to stop the interview at this point. Dorian kept his gaze forward as he said, "I believe I have received more benefit more than given it. I'm a machine, and titled as an Officer of the law. I'm obligated by design to be commanded, and fulfill that. However, the synthetic technology developed for my series enables me to learn as a human does. I have been able to connect to humanity in a way that no other technology in the world can connect. To put it in a human-like phrase, I feel 'blessed' to have this ability."

"...Very well," said the woman. She stood, giving the cue for the others to do the same. She walked around the table, and as Dorian stood, the woman stuck out her hand. He took it, and she smiled. "On behalf of the Board present and non-present today, we'd like to thank you for being here today."

* * *

John sat on the edge of the fountain outside the station. He'd wasted his time mulling and moping around inside, trying to sit quietly at his desk, and it hadn't worked. As he checked the time - for the _millionth _time - he heaved another heavy sigh. If they weren't out in thirty minutes, as scheduled, John was going to kick the glass in and -

"John?"

Startled, he stood abruptly as his partner walked into his line of sight. He felt speechless for a moment, nervously trailing his hands into his pockets. "Uh, h-how...I mean, are you finished? Already?"

Dorian nodded. "All finished."

"What did they say? What happens now?" John knew he was babbling, but he couldn't stop. An edge of unease had long since crossed his voice, and was slipping into hysteria. _What are they going to do to him? _ He thought helplessly. He watched as Dorian sat, and patted the spot next to him. John took a seat immediately, now feeling dread.

"I don't know my results yet. I believe I did well," he added positively, but it didn't seem to work. John only looked away and nodded, letting his head fall a little. "John, not knowing isn't a bad thing."

"...That's where you're...where you and I differ, Dorian." John placed a hand over his eyes, appalled at the prickling he felt in them. He didn't want Dorian to see him like this, especially since he didn't even know why he was reacting like this. "Knowing the outcome prepares you, whether it's good or bad."

"John," Dorian said softly. "Knowing or not knowing what will happen to me - it doesn't matter. I'm here right now, doing my job - with _you - _and I don't care what happens tomorrow. Or, the next day, or the next day. I'll say again, I don't believe the Board would do anything drastic right now. I haven't done anything wrong, I didn't lie during my test, and they seemed satisfied. What's important now is that I can continue enjoying time I have - even if it's limited."

John growled, wiping in frustration at his eyes. "Dammit, quit making it sound like you're dying!"

The DRN only sighed and smiled. He made John turn to look at him, and said, "Then stop making it sound like you think I am."

That sobered John up a little. He sat up straighter, and finally nodded. "You're right. It wasn't even me in there, and I'm acting like a wuss."

Dorian's smile widened, and he patted John's shoulder. "It's okay, John, I forgive you. You're lucky you aren't a DRN, because I'm pretty sure you would have failed."

John shrugged him off gently, and huffed. "Shut up."


End file.
